ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Andromeda Trouble
Someone brainwashes the Andromeda aliens to think they're evil. Ben and Gwen are puzzled, and try to find the culprit. Plot The Andromeda Galaxy aliens (Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad) were at a galactic face-off in which Ben fought some rogue animal-like aliens for amusement. (He agreed to do it every other month.) (Announcer): And here's Ben Tennyson! The crowd cheered. (Ben): Okay, okay, settle down. You want Omnitrix action, then you'll get it! (Announcer): Before we release the opponent, we'll bring in special VIPs. They were designated VIPs by Ben 10 himself! (Ben): Yep. (Announcer): These are Gwen Tennyson, who is Ben 10's cousin, and five other aliens. The aliens are Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad. (Ra'ad): Thank you, thank you. (Andreas): Uh, Andreas don't like crowds. (P'andor): Baby. (Bivalvan): Relax. We're sitting in these special seats. The crowd is watching Ben 10 fight evil aliens, not us. (Andreas): Err, Andreas still don't like crowds. (Announcer): And now the enemy: a rogue Vulpimancer! (Ben): Ha! I'll knock that down faster than... The door was opened, releasing a large Vulpimancer, larger than any Vulpimancer Ben ever saw. (Ben): Oh. Well, Wildmutt may not be enough for this guy, but maybe (Transform) Humongousaur! (Announcer): And Ben turns into a Vaxaursian. (Ben): That's Humongousaur! He fought the Vulpimancer and won. The crowd cheered. (Announcer): And Ben 10 wins! But today is special. Today, there is another fight against an old enemy Ben fought. (Ben, detransforming): What? (Announcer): Release the Nanochips! (Ben): These are those chip thingies I stopped! This'll be easy! The chips zoomed out the door, into the arena. They formed big spiked balls and giant hammers. (Ben): Maybe it's time for (Transform) Nanomech! He shot beams at the chips, but it didn't do anything. The chips started attacking Gwen, too, and when Ben timed out, they were still at it. (Announcer): Uh, stop the chips! Some guards put collars or headbands around the aliens, so if they were too much, they'd shock the alien, knocking it out. It wouldn't work here. (A Guard): They won't stop! (Announcer): Oooookay. (Throws microphone away and runs) EVACUATE!!!! Everyone screamed and ran out of the place, and the chips started attacking them. (Ben): This is bad. (Transform) Upchuck! He started using his tongues to eat the chips. Then he spit them out. When he did, they were reduced to green mush. Ben then detransformed. (Gwen): Gross. When all the chips were gone, they realized that the Andromeda aliens weren't in the emergency escape room. (Ben): That's weird. (Gwen): What I want to know is why the nanochips attacked in the first place. (Ben): Oh, well. Let's go. Ship bounced over. (Ship): Ship ship! Ship! (Ben): You brought Ship? (Gwen): Yep. (Ship, going spaceship mode): SHIP! SHIP! They got inside Ship, then set off! On earth, they found the Andromeda aliens in front of Ben's house! (Ben): What are you doing here? Ra'ad zapped Ship, making him return to his normal shape. (Gwen): What was that for? (P'andor): No questions, 'cause we aren't giving answers! Bivalvan shot water at Ben. (Ben, transforming): Water Hazard! He shot water back. The two were continually shooting water at each other. When the water jets hit each other, nothing happened. (Ben): This is useless. (Transform) Eyeguy! He combined his eyes and shot a beam at Bivalvan, but Ra'ad jumped in front and absorbed it. (Ben): Oh, come on! Ra'ad shot the beam back, and it hit the Omnitrix. That caused Ben to transform again. (Ben): Terraspin! He shot a ton of wind at the aliens, but they resisted it. (Andreas): Andreas don't like wind! (Galapagus): That makes no sense. (Andreas): Uh, Andreas don't care! He hit the ground, making a small earthquake. (Ben, transforming): Armodrillo! He began to fight Andreas, but the others attacked Gwen. (Gwen): Aw, man! Turbo! She threw Mana at the others, but Galapagus shielded them. (Galapagus): I am immune to Mana. (Gwen): I know. P'andor jumped up and shot energy at Gwen, knocking her down. She got up, and was able to sheild a blast from Ra'ad. (Bivalvan): My turn. He shot water at Gwen, breaking the sheild. (Gwen): Come on, Ben! (Ben): I've got my own problem here, Gwe... The Omnitrix began flashing red, then Ben detransformed. (Ben): You've gotta be kidding me! Andreas fell almost on top of Ben. But Ben noticed what looked like a robot bug crawling up Andreas' neck. Ben swatted it, and it sparked up, broken. (Ben): What was tha...? Andreas started talking as if he woke up from a trance. (Andreas): Wha... What's going on? Andreas wants to know! (Ben): I don't know either. (Andreas): Andreas almost killed you! Sorry. (Ben): Alright. (Gwen): What happened to Andreas? (Ben): I swatted a robot bug on his neck, and he returned to normal. Well, normal for him, anyway. The others came up on them. (Gwen): Now we have to do that to the others. They prepared to use each of their attacks. (Ben): Oh, boy! Wait! Maybe a large sound blast can stop whatever else is controlling them! Time for Echo Echo! (Attempts Transformation) Aww! It's still timed out! Ben tried to transform, but couldn't. Meanwhile, Gwen put up a Mana sheild until Ben could transform. That did no good, because, using each of their blasts, they broke through as if the sheild were paper. (Ben): Come on, Omnitrix, come on. (Sudden transformation) What is this? (Gwen): It looks like an alternate version of Echo Echo. (Ben): Hmm. It looks like I unlocked another alien. Maybe I'll call him Heavy Metal! He let out a large sound blast. It shattered the robot bugs that were on each of the other aliens. They stopped and returned to normal. (P'andor): Where are we? One minute we were at the space arena, now we're on earth. (Ben): Yep. (Detransforming) That new alien is cool. (Bivalvan): Really, what happened? (Ben): I'll explain. He explained. (Ra'ad): We were mind-controlled? (Galapagus): And attacked you? (Andreas): Andreas hate mind-control! (Ben): Now, we'll find out why you were controlled later. We have to return to our main quest. THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise